Golden Pyramid (Ultra-Spicy Door)
Watch out for Gas Lamps, they explode. Combine that with Oil Slime and some guys become big trouble, including Handman and Skeleton Kings, who can be troublesome even without that combo. Dark Knights are always a threat and I opted to just skip them where possible. Sometimes you'll run into Curry which can Heal 10 HP and set you on fire (damage over time). Worth keeping an eye on your status. Don't be surprised if you're lit on fire regularly throughout the dungeon. Curry Dragon Boss fight has Nitro Buddys join the fight from the pipes. They explode when the he does his AoE attack but they don't count down by themselves, fortunately. There are obstacles in front of the pipes but the Curry Dragon will break them. JP site recommends Miracle Pot so the obstacles drop items and therefore there's a blockage and you don't have to deal with them at all. It's not bad since the boss has multiple chest drops as well. However, for a very reliable way to prevent the spawns, use Blockbuster and block the pipes yourself. (Tip by /u/dgc220, pics in comment below) Recommended Gear Legendary Fan Heck Queen Set Fire Shield, Fire Shield, Fire Shield Heal, 2-3 Falcon, (Miracle Pot/Blockbuster) So much Fire damage everywhere. The steady healing from High Tension and Natural High are very beneficial, especially considering the high HP (600) and high DEF (30) of the Curry Dragon. Equipment Info Curry Knight Set Curry Knight Helm, Curry Knight's Armor Set Bonus: HP +8, ATK +8 Skills: Ultra-Spicy Curry, Fire Guard, Critical Milk Gear Stats: 29 DEF Aja Set Aja's Turban, Aja Clothes Set Bonus: HP +10, SPD +10 Skills: Long Pinch Falcon, Pinch Magic Barrier Gear Stats: 18 DEF, 6 SPD Legendary Holy Spoon (Requires Delicious Milk to evolve, have not seen) 32 ATK, Holy Blow, Aja Attack Guides I've did it in two ways, one with Pako scroll and Red castanets, the other one without them (for the people who didn't do the in-app purchase, wouldn't be fair to them) With Pako scroll and Red Castanets: Gear: Peach Warrior Set Weapon: 1.Legendary Banaana (Bananarang is extremely helpful with some of the enemy) OR 2.Legendary Slime Sword (This helps with leveling up higher with the summoning of the random slimes, hence higher hp) Shield: Fire Shield Item bag: 1.Pako Scroll 2.Red Castanets 3.Heal 4.Blockbuster Scroll 5.Thunderall Scroll Guide: 1.Play through the levels, when you see the knights and dark knights, throw your thunderall scroll (Note: The strong dark knight always throws a magic barrier on himself at the beginning of the floor, so wait till the magic barrier breaks then throw it, else you will do some damage to yourself and the dark knight is still there.) 2.Heal when necessary 3.When you get to the boss floor, use your Blockbuster Scroll to get the walls out, draw your path right to the RIGHT, head up one block,then right to the LEFT, head up one block and visa versa until you get to the goal(SEE SCREENSHOT), in this way, it will help with blocking the pipelines that summons the Nitro Buddies. When you have the chance, steal your first steal from the boss, then use PAKO SCROLL, switch to the following: 1.Red Castanets (If you like to steal a second time) or Blockade Scroll 2.Heal 3.Heal 4.Heal 5.Falcon Scroll Throw your falcon scroll when you next to the boss and heal when necessary, that how I got everything. Without Pako scroll and Red Castanets: Weapon: Legendary Banaana (Bananarang is extremely helpful with some of the enemy) Shield: Fire Shield Item bag: 1.Heal 2.Heal 3.Heal 4.Blockbuster Scroll 5.Falcon Scroll Guide: 1.Play through the levels, when you see the knights and dark knights, AVOID THEM when you see them, you can try and tackle the weaker knights (That what I did, so I could gain some levels) 2.Heal when necessary 3.When you get to the boss floor, use your Blockbuster Scroll to get the walls out, draw your path right to the RIGHT, head up one block,then right to the LEFT, head up one block and visa versa until you get to the goal(SEE SCREENSHOT), in this way, it will help with blocking the pipelines that summons the Nitro Buddies. When you next to the boss, throw your Falcon Scroll, heal when necessary and that's it. The biggest problem with my first attempt was that I got nailed down by the Nitro buddies that keep summoning, killed me so easily, that why I came up with the Blockbuster idea, I've personally tried both method and it worked well for me.